thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 46 (E2)
"Cold Evening" is the sixth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 5 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 46th episode overall. It premiered on November 30, 2017. Synopsis "Tensions remain prevalent at the manor as the newcoming Stable survivors try to settle in." Plot As the Stable soldiers begin to disperse around the manor premises, and Bridget is carried inside by Carol and Jean, Matthew is one of the first to approach Jake. "You look awful." After a moment, Jake chuckles. "I smell awful, too." "What did you guys do...?" Matthew asks. Jake begins to walk with him. "We had to coat ourselves... go through a herd of the dead." "Was it... scary?" "Fuck yes it was." Jake sighs. "Terrifying. Any of us could've died... and we did lose one person. Anton. Bridget lost her hand, she won't wake up... I'm worried she might pass." "But at least she can get medical care now. Carol can help." Matthew says. "She's got the best chances here." "Right you are, dude." Jake chuckles. "I better go wash up, before I throw up." "Good, or else I'm gonna vomit." Matthew laughs. After Jake heads inside, Carol exits with Jean, approaching the rest of the group. "So what's the situation?" Hannah asks. "She's lost a fair amount of blood, but if the amputation was as fast as Jean claims, she might make it." Carol explains. "However, she's stuck in a shock-induced coma, so the chances of her surviving are basically fifty-fifty." "If she doesn't wake up, she'll become a liability." Roberto says. "We're about to go to war. If she doesn't wake up, what do we do with her?" "We could... hide her in the basement?" Ben suggests. "That way if anything happens... she'll be hidden, safe, and we can liberate her out the cellar, if necessary." "Shut up gringo, that's a stupid idea." Roberto scoffs. Before Ben can respond, Jane speak up. "Actually no, that's a great idea Ben. If we keep watch and let her rest down there, she'll have a safe place to recover, and she'll be easy to get to if... the manor falls. Plus, if the manor gets destroyed, she won't be killed in the destruction of the building. It's the best option we have." Ben smirks at Roberto, who simply flips him off and returns inside. "We can move her down to the basement then. She has a light fever, but with the antibiotics we have, she should recover." Carol says. With that in mind, the group disperses again. Stefan tries to get Ben's attention, but he brushes him off and hurries back to the watch tower. Zach walks over. "Why do you keep trying to talk to Ben so much?" He asks. "I mean, you really push trying to get a word with him." Stefan sighs. "Zach, I... it's complicated. Really." "Seriously man, day in and day out, you're repeating this "silence is gold, leave me alone" bullshit. I can tell you're hiding something." Zach huffs. "I killed Travis." He blurts out. "I knocked him out, and just left him to get blown to shreds." Zach blinks before he shrugs. "Okay. Ben won't be happy but you better tell him." "... what? What do you mean "okay"? Don't you care I murdered someone in cold blood?" Stefan asks. Zach walks away. "I never knew Travis. I didn't care. I still don't. It's not my problem." Stefan sighs and goes back inside. Ethan and Trace stand at the gates, looking at the manor as people start to settle back down. "This is either gonna stand or fall in a matter of days." Trace sighs. "We have time to plan, don't we?" Ethan asks. "I guess. I mean, we had a good plan B, but..." Trace shrugs. "The Stable fell. So we're fucked if we lose this battle..." "It seems so convenient though..." Ethan says. "Like... we're gearing up for war, and all of a sudden, our community falls. We never had a walker problem of that caliber. This makes no sense." "What makes even less sense is what's caused this whole thing." Trace says. "I still don't get it. Those Woodbury fuckers said we killed that David guy. But we didn't. And then Edward died when he went to check on them..." "Hold on, if I remember what you guys told me..." Ethan begins. "Two people visited. David and his brother. They made the trade route. And then they left. Edward followed them to get the location of Woodbury. And suddenly David and Edward die. How does that happen? And what about that kid?" "The kid makes no sense, but he seemed really shy and quiet. I don't think he had anything to do with it. I doubt he'd kill his own brother." Trace shakes his head. "But something isn't adding up." "You're telling me..." Ethan looks behind him. "A storm's brewing, Trace. A storm's brewing." Deaths *None Trivia *''TBA'' Category:Episodes Category:Mid-Season Premieres Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two